Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display system, in particular, the present invention relates to an external display system for displaying data and visuals of an input operating interface.
Description of Prior Art
Nowadays, computers are critical work tools for modern people, job tasks are mostly accomplished by computation and control of computers.
In addition to the work places, computers are useful for entertaining purposes for example, playing computer games. Except for particular computer games using joysticks, most of computer games use an operation keyboard and a mouse for controlling game actions in playing computer games. In order to provide a quick reference of operation key settings and key locations to users during game playing, a sub display is offered in the main display of a computer game for displaying the operation key settings and the key locations. Such displaying method allows a user to get quick reference to the operation instructions without leaving the main frame or window of the computer game and go to the database of the game operation instructions. However, a sub display preoccupies the display space of the default display in a computer game and thus is inconvenient to a user when playing a game.
Under certain occasions, a mouse is set to perform special functions (such as performing functions of a set of hot keys replacing keyboard and mouse actions). In other occasions, a mouse is set to perform default and basic functions. The conversion in between is inconvenient to users.
In addition, users generally are allowed to access to parameter settings of the keyboard or the mouse via applications of the operating system of the computer, but users are not allowed to view or understand parameter setting usage status (such the data of the press count of certain key on the keyboard) of the keyboard and the mouse after using a keyboard and a mouse for a period of time with a computer. Without the information, a user does not have references in considering when to replace a keyboard and a mouse. Thus, it is also a disadvantage the present invention expects to resolve.